A Simple Scientific Truth
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE FemaleSpock. Spock pense que le Capitaine Kirk pourrait être amoureux de lui, donc il investigue sur le sujet, mais durant ses recherches il se retrouve confronté à ses propres sentiments. Kirk/Spock.


_Note de la traductrice : Traduction d'un petit OS permettant de découvrir les rouages du cerveau de Spock ^^ - Histoire originale : h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 6000366 / 1 / A_Simple_Scientific_Truth - Et merci à FemaleSpock pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic !_

_

* * *

_

A Simple Scientific Truth

**Disclaimer : Star Trek ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucune rémunération de cette fanfiction.**

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Spock pour remarquer que certains éléments du comportement du Capitaine étaient quelque peu suspects. Il l'observait toujours, Spock avait noté que son Capitaine le regardait plus souvent que n'importe qui d'autre sur l'Enterprise, les femmes incluses. Il y avait un certain éclat dans ces regards qui convainquaient Spock qu'ils n'étaient pas simplement arbitraires. Il y avait davantage de preuves que cela. Il y avait le fait que Kirk touchait Spock beaucoup plus régulièrement qu'il pouvait être considéré comme normal, spécialement pour les Vulcains. Sur le Pont, durant cette journée, Kirk avait touché son épaule cinq fois en deux heures sans raison apparente. Il engageait aussi la conversation avec Spock en dehors de leurs heures de travail et prenait le temps de jouer aux échecs, et généralement associait les deux.

Oui, Spock en était presque certain, le Capitaine Kirk nourrissait des sentiments pour lui, il était même très probable qu'il l'aime.

Spock, à présent, était l'un des meilleurs scientifiques de la flotte, il savait que, pour que n'importe quel théorie scientifique soit décrétée comme viable, elle devait être étudiée par des pairs. C'était où se situait son problème, même lui savait que chez les humains il pouvait être extrêmement embarrassant de parler de ce genre de sentiments pour ceux qui les ressentaient ; il n'avait aucun désir d'embarrasser le Capitaine Kirk en en parlant. A la place, Spock se permit de compter sur le temps et d'attendre de voir si personne d'autre n'avait remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le comportement du Capitaine. Spock était extrêmement patient mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avait qu'il ne soit capable de confirmer que d'autres en étaient venu à la même conclusion que lui.

Il mangeait seul le jour où il entendit son nom être mentionné à l'une des autres tables. Cela avait été un chuchotement, les jaseurs n'avaient pas eu l'indiscrétion de parler à voix haute mais, néanmoins, Spock les entendit grâce à son ouïe vulcaine plus performante. Il écouta plus longtemps et découvrit que la personne qui parlait de ce sujet se posait des questions à ce propos.

« Alors, savez-vous ce qu'ils disent à propos de Spock et du Capitaine ? » dit l'homme d'équipage, ses amis se penchant avidement vers lui, secouant la tête pour lui montrer qu'ils ne savaient pas. « Ils disent que ces deux-là s'aiment mais qu'ils sont trop fiers pour l'admettre ! »

« Vraiment ? Les Vulcains peuvent tomber amoureux ? » demanda, surpris, un membre d'équipage femelle.

« Je suppose qu'ils peuvent, wow, cela prend en fait tout son sens, je me demande s'ils finiront ensemble, » dit un autre en gloussant.

« Devrions-nous réellement discuter de la vie privée de nos supérieurs ? Personnellement, je ne pense pas, » commenta un autre membre d'équipage, jetant anxieusement un regard à travers la pièce en direction de Spock. Spock savait que, tant qu'il paraîtrait absorbé par son repas, ils supposeraient qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Il contestait un peu l'assomption selon laquelle il retournait les sentiments de son Capitaine mais il était satisfait d'obtenir plus de preuves pour soutenir son hypothèse.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il semblait presque que tout le monde parlait de cela. Spock se demanda si cela en avait toujours été ainsi ou si c'était parce qu'il en avait pris conscience lui-même et que les gens en avait toujours parlé mais qu'il ne l'avait simplement jamais remarqué. Parfois, cela paraissait impossible de séparer les perceptions de la réalité objective, peu importait à quel point vous étiez logique.

En dépit de cela, Spock considérait qu'il pouvait dire avec un certain degré de certitude que le Capitaine l'aimait.

C'était parfaitement clair dans son esprit et Spock se sentait complètement satisfait avec ce résultat, il n'y avait pas besoin d'étudier davantage l'évidence, l'affaire était classée. Plus tard cette nuit-là, Spock s'avéra rester tout à fait éveillé malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le soit, cela n'arrivait habituellement que quand il était préoccupé par un quelconque projet et il ne pouvait se reposer tant il était motivé à y travailler. Il reporta son esprit sur sa conclusion du jour et il se demanda s'il y avait une quelconque raison pour lui de l'approfondir, après tout il avait pratiquement confirmé son hypothèse.

Avec horreur, Spock se posa la question interdite, est-ce que lui, Spock, aimait aussi le Capitaine Kirk ? Il était souvent plus facile de prétendre que ses émotions n'existaient pas, que le masque impassible représentait réellement ce qu'il était. Un bon scientifique n'ignorait aucune possibilité parce que cela ne corroborait pas avec sa vision de la réalité, une fois encore, il déplora le problème du point de vue ; la vie était une recherche de la vérité mais vous ne pouviez jamais être certain que c'était bien elle que vous trouviez – le problème était encore plus ardu à résoudre en vivant avec les humains qui prônaient davantage le mensonge que les Vulcains.

Il songea au Capitaine. Il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas dérangé par ses contacts superflus, en dépit du fait qu'étant un Vulcain il trouvait la plupart des contacts physiques inconfortables. Il devrait investiguer davantage sur ce sujet le lendemain ; il ne pouvait rien faire de plus cette nuit. Malgré cela, son sommeil fût troublé cette nuit-là.

Le jour suivant sur le Pont, il surveilla ses réactions face à son Capitaine. S'il ne faisait pas d'erreur, son cœur battait plus vite que la moyenne chaque fois qu'il lui donnait l'un de ses regards si particuliers. En y pensant, il avait toujours considéré le Capitaine différemment des autres, il avait toujours semblé spécial aux yeux de Spock – il avait juste supposé que c'était parce qu'il admirait ses extraordinaires compétences de commandement. A présent, il semblait que ce qu'il avait toujours pris pour acquis s'assemblait, pour former la preuve solide que l'hypothèse selon laquelle il pourrait donner la réciproque aux sentiments du Capitaine Kirk était exacte. Malgré lui, Spock trouva la chose entière assez fascinante.

Lorsqu'à la fin de la journée il retourna dans ses quartiers, il reconnut l'évidence. Dans ces circonstances, il pouvait assez sûrement arriver à la conclusion qu'il aimait en effet le Capitaine Kirk. Ce n'était pas exactement la plus rassurante des conclusions à faire, c'était contre tout ce qu'il croyait, tout ce qui était vulcain.

Il laissa son esprit revenir sur sa jeunesse lorsqu'il avait songé pour la première fois aux qualités idéales d'un partenaire… c'était un jour particulièrement chaud sur Vulcain, il s'était retiré dans les montagnes pour méditer en échappant à la chaleur brûlante. Le voyage avait également était initié après un autre lot de moqueries de la part de ses pairs sur sa mère humaine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père, un Vulcain parmi les Vulcains, avait choisi de se marier à une femme humaine. C'était contre tout ce que son père croyait – il s'était toujours montré insistant en enseignant à Spock les voies de la logique et avait sévèrement désapprouvé qu'il laisse se manifester son patrimoine humain. Que son père et sa mère se soient mariés avait paru tout à fait illogique au jeune Spock.

Il avait même pensé aux qualités qu'il désirait que possède sa future épouse ; elle devrait être, bien sûr, logique – le moins émotionnel elle pourrait être, le mieux ce serait, ainsi elle n'encouragerait pas Spock à se montrer émotionnel, elle devrait être intelligente et capable de porter des enfants pour assurer la descendance. A part cela, le jeune Spock n'avait pu penser à rien d'autre qui ne serait nécessaire pour faire un bon mariage.

Maintenant qu'il était plus âgé, Spock réalisait que même si ces qualités théoriques étaient présentes, cela ne garantissait pas forcément que ce soit un succès. T'Pring avait eu toutes les qualités qu'il avait jugées nécessaires et pourtant ils s'étaient mutuellement rejetés. Le Capitaine Kirk ne correspondait pas vraiment aux critères non plus ; il était visiblement intelligent, mais il n'était pas entièrement logique, sa force résidait souvent dans des actions où il agissait plutôt avec émotion qu'avec la froide logique, et bien sûr il était un homme et ne pouvait donc pas avoir d'enfant. Pas du tout le genre d'individu que Spock aurait pu penser être son 'type'.

Mais il était aussi réfléchi, attentif et brave. Il se montrait désintéressé en faisant passer son équipage avant lui, adhérant au principe vulcain à propos des besoins du plus grand nombre surpassant ceux de quelques individus. T'Pring avait toujours agi pour elle-même. Et Spock était forcé d'admettre que son Capitaine était également physiquement attirant pour lui, davantage même qu'aucune autre femme ne l'avait été. Il semblait que, malgré ce que son précédent raisonnement logique l'avait conduit à croire, il était celui qui lui convenait le mieux, après tout, ils faisaient une bonne équipe ; ils compensaient mutuellement leurs faiblesse et accroissaient mutuellement leurs forces. Spock se demandait maintenant si l'expérience de son père avec sa mère était similaire à celle qu'il vivait à présent, s'il l'avait simplement aimée pour son humanité et les qualités uniques qu'elle possédait. Il semblait fort probable, connaissant Sarek, qu'il répugnerait à l'admettre.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de décider si oui ou non il allait agir sur ces dits sentiments. Il supposait que, à l'inverse de ses habitudes, le Capitaine n'allait pas faire le premier geste – sans doute parce qu'il s'inquiétait à l'idée d'offenser Spock – si Spock n'avait pas connu ses propres sentiments jusque-là alors il ne pouvait guère s'attendre à ce que Kirk les ait devinés, il n'était pas un télépathe (à la différence de Spock). Spock n'était pas sûr non plus que faire lui-même un mouvement était forcément une bonne idée, il ne voulait pas porter atteinte à leur relation professionnelle en débutant une relation amoureuse, cependant ne pas agir sur ces sentiments pourrait aussi mener à l'augmentation du stress et des tensions, ce qui pourrait aussi affecter leur travail sur le vaisseau. Au final, il décida qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien faire une tentative, si le Capitaine estimait que cela pourrait être préjudiciable à leur devoir envers Starfleet alors cela s'arrêterait là.

Il quitta rapidement ses quartiers et se dirigea vers ceux de Kirk, il ne semblait y avoir aucune raison logique d'attendre – le Capitaine devait être en train de lire à cette heure s'il suivait sa routine habituelle. Il pressa le bouton et attendit que son Capitaine réponde. Le Capitaine ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. Dès que Spock pénétra dans la pièce, il réalisa qu'il n'avait en fait pas de plan, c'était inhabituel de sa part de se précipiter dans ce genre de situations, il avait l'habitude de les examiner très attentivement au préalable.

« Que se passe-t-il, Spock ? » demanda Kirk d'une voix intéressée.

Spock se sentit à court de mots, cela pourrait demander trop d'explications et aucune phrase ne semblait adéquate pour exprimer ses sentiments. A la place, il s'avança et l'embrassa. A ce moment, Spock savait qu'il avait trouvé sa vérité, la place à laquelle il appartenait dans l'univers. En réalité, ce n'était pas si illogique, il était à moitié humain après tout.

**Fin ! **

**Note de l'auteur : S'il vous plaît, laissez une review, j'adore les reviews et les critiques constructives m'aident à m'améliorer.**

**

* * *

**_Note de la traductrice : J'essaie de diversifier les genres dans les histoires que je traduis et j'espère que ça vous plaît ;)  
_


End file.
